


Heathens

by xxstargirlxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, GAY GAY GAY, Good Theo Raeken, Hayden is annoying, Here are some facts, Hurt Theo Raeken, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar must be protected at all costs, Lydia Martin is a feminist icon, Malia Tate is a lesbian, Melissa Mccall is a lesbian, Protective Theo Raeken, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski supremacy, Tags Are Hard, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstargirlxx/pseuds/xxstargirlxx
Summary: In which Theo Raeken is a hot psychopathwho manages to ruin Violet's lifeall while making her fall for him at the same time.Fem!OC x Theo RaekenSeasons 5A-6B
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Heathens

Violet watched in horror as her brother was violently knocked onto the floor by a creature she had never seen. She had gotten out of her car, ready to be dragged to whatever senior tradition Lydia was so set on getting everyone to participate in when her ears picked up sounds of commotion coming from not far away. Of course, when she turned to where the noise had came from, she saw her idiot brother and his girlfriend fighting yet another person who has probably there to kill everyone. Filled with rage, her eyes shined blue as she impulsively stormed into the center of the action and slashed her claws into the beast’s chest. She hadn’t, however, thought her actions through, seeing as she did little damage and was flung into a wall like a rag doll being disposed of.

The creature roared something along the lines of true alpha, that was all Violet could make out as her ears were ringing so loudly she thought blood would soon come out of them. Head throbbing and vision blurred, she pushed herself back up, ready to fight. Kira and her got in a few more hits before another werewolf had joined in, attacking the man with them. Confused, but not having enough time to question the stranger, Violet joined him in the fight. Finally, Scott sent the creature flying to the ground with a harsh blow, ending the fight.

Breathing heavy, Scott faced the man on the ground, “I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay, and I'll break something else... Or you can run.”

“I'd run,” Stiles chipped in, offering his classic sarcastic remark he seemed to always have even in life threatening situation. Wait, when did stiles get here? Violet wasn’t always the best at being aware of her surroundings, especially when zoned in on something. Maybe that was why she didn’t notice the werewolf that she had assumed was a stranger shift back to a human, or why she didn’t notice how familiar his scent was. 

“You don't remember me, do you?” The stranger let out a light chuckle, seeing the confused looks on everyone’s faces. Violet swore he was familiar but couldn’t grasp where she knew him from. “I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade.”

At the mention of grade school, Violet’s eye widened as large as saucers, croaking out a name she never thought she would say again, “Theo?”

“You know him?” Malia turned to face Violet, guard still up. She had never trusted new people very easily, even if they did help Scott in the fight.

“They used to,” Theo answered for her, “Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. A couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha.”

At the mention of her brother’s status, Violet’s head snapped up to meet Theo’s eyes. Surprisingly, his were already on her. She remembered Theo when he was younger, that was for sure. He was her childhood crush, best friend, and mystery that left her perplexed for months. He was such a big part of her life when she was younger, and then one day, he just disappeared. No note, no phone call, nothing.

Seeing him standing in front of her didn’t even feel real. Although she knew who he was, something didn’t feel right. It wasn’t that he was lying about who he was, she’d recognize those gray-blue eyes anywhere, but a part of her felt uneasy at his presence. Maybe it was the shock of the situation, she told herself, but deep down she knew it was more than that.

“What do you want?” Scott’s voice brought her back to reality. He seemed to recognize him, but like his sister, a part of him couldn’t help but to be skeptical of the boy standing there. After everything they had been through, could you blame him? With the title of true alpha came more than just some red eyes, everyone was constantly out to get Scott. He had to constantly be cautious of new people, no matter the circumstances.

“I came back to Beacon Hills, back home with my family, because I want to be a part of your pack,” Theo explained, shocking them all. Where was his pack? Violet’s suspicion of him only grew as the amount of questions that flowed through her head did as well.

And with that, Theo left as quickly as he had come, but Violet was sure that wouldn’t be the last they would see of him. Although his track record for disappearing wasn’t great, something told her that it was different this time. She couldn’t sense what had changed, but this Theo Raeken was not the same one she had known. And she was determined to find out why.

-

It seemed she wasn’t the only one who noticed Theo’s change in demeanor; Stiles wouldn’t shut up about how suspicious he seemed the whole time they were walking into the school. Tuning out Stiles and Scott’s bickering, Violet turned to Malia, checking for updates on her senior year status. 

“I'm in! I passed. I'm officially a senior” she squealed, her voice filled with both excitement and relief. Violet pulled her in a tight embrace, pride filling her own self. She had spent countless nights with Malia studying for that test, and she knew not only how much it meant to Malia but how hard Malia had worked for that passing grade. 

“Thank God!” Lydia’s voiced echoed in the halls, approaching the group. "Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here! Are we doing this or not?”

Oh sorry Lydia, next time I’ll tell the seven foot monster trying to kill us all to wait till after we do whatever you have planned for us.

“This isn't vandalism, is it?” Kira asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

“...Not technically.”

As they entered the library, Violet could see her entire grade huddled around a bookshelf. Curious, she stepped closer to see that they were marking their initials into the shelf, leaving their mark on Beacon Hills high. This is definitely vandalism.

One by one, each student inscribed their name. Last to sign was Scott, who paused after writing his own name. With shaky hands and a heavy heart, he wrote two more little letter under his own. A.A. Allison.

Tears threatened to slip from Violet’s eyes and she continued to mourn one of her best friends. A part of her still refused to accept that Allison was gone. It had been over a year, but she couldn’t bring herself to fully process her death. A part of Violet would always hope that it was a bad dream, that she would wake up one day and get to feel the warmth of Allison’s smile, that she could hug her again and tell her how much she meant to her. But seeing those initials, it hit Violet that she really was gone. She couldn’t sign her own name, she wasn’t here to do that.

Blinking back tears, refusing to let them drop, Violet spoke up. “She would have been with us.”

Scott glanced over at his sister with sad eyes, knowing what she was going through. His first love would stay with him always, no matter what.

“She still is.” Lydia smiled sadly, pulling Stiles, Malia, Kira, and the Mccall twins into a hug.


End file.
